Perry's Embarrassing Video
by SudoStrate
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb took a video of Perry doing something embarrassing, Perry became the laughing stock of the world. When Phineas realized his mistake, what can he do for Perry to forgive him? Rated M for the embarrassing video.


_**Hi! This is my first time doing a FanFic so if there is something I can improve on, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!**_

"Right here, Mom. See?"

Unfortunately, Linda only saw Phineas and Ferb under their backyard tree.

"Hi, Mom," Phineas greeted with a smile.

"But...but...but..."

"Ok, Candace. Let's just go inside and have some dinner."

"Yes, Mom."

Candace and Linda then went into their house. Phineas looked around and asked Ferb, "Hey, where's Perry? He should be here by now."

Ferb shrugged and continued to read his book. Phineas and Ferb then heard their mother calling for them for dinner.

"Well, we better go inside, Ferb. Perry will come home." Ferb nodded as he closed his book and the two went inside.

While eating dinner, Linda wanted to start a conversation.

"You know, our neighbor next door adopted a pet."

Phineas was curious and asked what the new pet was.

"It was a platypus."

"A platypus?"

"Yes."

"Maybe there is where Perry is."

Linda asked, "Perry is still not home?"

"Yes. Maybe he went there. Can Ferb and I check?"

Candace interrupted. "Why do you think Perry is with that platypus?"

Phineas replied, "well, platypi are rarely seen here. So maybe he went with that platypus because he is lonely."

"Good point…"

"Ok, you can search for Perry only after you finished your meal."

"Ok. Thanks mom!"

Five minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were finished eating their food and went to the front door.

"Mom, Ferb and I will come back in a minute or two."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Yes, mom."

The boys went out of their house and walked to their neighbor's house.

"Good evening, sir."

The neighbor was outside, breathing the fresh air.

"Oh, hi. Phineas. Ferb. It is nice to see you both. What brings you here?"

"Um... We have a pet platypus but he seems lost."

"Oh? Just like my platypus. I had her for two days but now, she is lost too."

Phineas asked, "your pet platypus is a girl?"

"Yes. How about yours?"

"A boy."

The neighbor then thought for a moment and exclaimed, "ooo, maybe they are on a date."

Phineas was confused.

"But he is a platypus, and aside for not doing much, I know that platypi do not go on a date like people."

The neighbor grinned.

"No, not that kind of _date_."

"Well, what kind of..."

Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb heard chattering underneath the bushes.

"Um... Excuse me, sir."

The two boys ran towards the sound and when they searched among the bushes, what they saw was something obscene. It was Perry mating with a platypus. Perry did not notice the boys, even though Phineas and Ferb were looking at him doing intimate things.

Perry had a shade of red on his face as he hump his newfound mate. He chattered high-pitched voices that signifies pleasure.

"What is Perry doing? It looks...weird."

The man walked towards them and looked at the scene.

"Wha… My pet is here and oh, they are mating."

"Mating? Like what animals do to reproduce?"

"Yes."

"Wow…"

Phineas then brought out his cellphone and started recording the mating.

Ferb asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am taking a video of this. This is so rare, I have to put this in my vlog."

"You have a vlog?"

"Since when do you talk too much Ferb?"

Ferb just shrugged and let Phineas continue to record the scene.

The man went back to his front yard to continue to inhale fresh air. He was already satisfied that he had found his pet platypus.

"Wow! Look at Perry's…rod. It's so red and long. And his... balls are... huge!"

Phineas and Ferb had seen Perry's private parts when they were taking Perry to a bath but they had never seen _this_ kind of Perry's private parts.

Meanwhile, Perry is filled with love towards his mate as he thrusted into the platypus. He still didn't know that his owners are there. Perry was just enjoying his actions. His dreams were becoming true. He chattered once again as he let his rod inside her again. He then bite the platypus's back as he was close to release.

"Hey look! Perry is doing something."

Perry, for the last time, thrust into the platypus as deep as he can as he released his seed into the platypus. He then lay on top of the platypus. Perry is deep into pleasure as his eyes started to close.

"Ferb, hold the camera."

Phineas went to Perry, who still do not know that his owners were still there. Ferb went closer to Perry and focused the camera on Perry's private part. Phineas looked at Perry's rod. It was already after mating, but his organ is still erect, about eight inches. Something had gotten into Phineas and curiously touched his pet's organ. Perry's body twitched at the pleasure he was still receiving. Phineas glided and rubbed his hand around Perry's long, red organ. Perry then let his tongue out and humped on Phineas's hand. Phineas was surprised at first but he continued rubbing his pet's organ. After a couple of seconds, Perry made a forceful thrust into his owner's hand as he released strings of white seed to the air, his first strings were released to ten feet high. Then, Perry went limp with a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.

"Ow… Perry slept. Let's bring him home."

The next day, Perry woke up feeling sticky in his lower regions. He was on the floor in Phineas and Ferb's bed. Phineas and Ferb were outside, thinking of a new idea with their friends. Perry went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. _Was that a dream? I love it!_ He wondered and began thinking of the platypus he mated on. He then got a beep on his watch. Perry then looked at his watch.

"Oh. Good morning Agent P. We...hehe... need you down here pronto!"

Perry, thinking it was about Doofenshmirtz, hurried his cleaning and went to his lair.

"Ah. Agent P. I have something to tell you…hehe… and it is not about Doofenshmirtz."

Major Monogram was trying not to laugh. Carl, off-screen, was also trying not to laugh. Perry was confused.

"There was a viral video…hihi…of you…haha…mating with another platypus… Hahahaha!" Major Monogram cannot hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

Perry's eyes diluted as he became limp with embarrassment. He then fall down on his chair, hiding from his boss.

"Hahaha! A…and Carl! His 'agent' was so huge too! Ahahahaha!"

Perry began to heat up and ran away.

"Come back, A…Agent P! Haha! He was like… in and out… in and out…"


End file.
